EVOs of Remnant
by Sir Ludwig
Summary: Waking up in another world, wasn't exactly the best thing that's happened to Rex, but more like the strangest. Now, he has to deal with girls training to use weapons, schools made to create 'Hunters and Huntresses' to fight the 'Grimm'. Yeah, this was shaping up to be one heck of a ride for Rex and his partner/friend, Bobo, who also happened to be a talking Chimpanzee.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **If you do not expect the unexpected you will not find it, for it is not to be reached by search or trail.**_ " - _Heraclitus_

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Remnant? Pt. 1**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

"Hey, I found someone! Guys, over here!"

Upon hearing someone's voice, Rex immediately knew something was vastly wrong at that moment. The voice didn't resemble anyone's voice he knew of, it didn't have the same kind of gruff tone Six would use or the kindness that Dr. Holiday uses. Not even Bobo's sarcastic nature could be noticed in the voice's tone and nature.

For one, it sounded like a girl, which made him mentally scratch out any males for that matter. However, she sounded far too young to be Dr. Holiday or even her younger sister; Beverly, for that matter. Not even Circe's voice resembled anything like this girl he heard.

With just about everyone scratched off the list, this made the EVO very uncomfortable right now.

"Hey, you okay?" the voice called out, most likely asking Rex this very question.

He had been in plenty of dangerous situations before, however, this time, Rex didn't feel like he was in danger. The girl sounded concerned about him, something he picked up on immediately. Slowly, Rex started to open his eyes, trying to adjust to the sun hanging above them, which was making it very difficult at the moment.

Then, a few other things felt off about where he was right now.

A carpet of grass could be felt underneath him, letting him know that he wasn't in the area where the newly resurrected Nanite Project was stopped. Then, the sound of leaves rustling only added to his concern, making him realize that he was in some kind of forest, especially with how loud the rustling was.

Once he felt his eyes adjust to the bright sun above him, Rex then noticed the person the voice was coming from. Deciding to sit up, albeit slowly, Rex managed to sit up all the way and was able to take a good look around and took notice of the girl who must have been the one who called out to him.

Red. That was the color Rex could use to describe the girl.

From her black hair with red tips to her black and red outfit to even the red cape hanging off her shoulders. The only thing that wasn't either red or black was her vibrant, metallic-colored eyes and her pale skin.

"Hi there," the girl said.

"Yeah, hi," replied Rex, not knowing what to say in this situation.

Deciding to give standing up a try, he slowly leaned forward and pushed himself up, feeling a little weak. Internally speaking, Rex could feel his Nanites repairing any and all damage that was done to him and supplying him new ones in the process. Once feeling like his usual self, the teen looked in the direction of the girl once more, seeing that she was probably a year younger than him.

"Looks like you're all right after all," the girl in red and black stated in what had to be the happiest tone he's heard since seeing both agent Six and Dr. Holiday ever since he returned from his a little time-travel experience, courtesy of Breech. With that in mind, the girl did a small fist-pump in a way that Rex recognized as someone probably being happy for a very different reason.

"Yes, now Yang owes cookies now," she said to herself, only confirming what Rex was thinking.

Listening to her speak, Rex looked around and saw himself in a forest of some kind. Birds were chirping in the distance, the wind was blowing, sounds that the teenage EVO never noticed before, especially with the constant fights he got into across the world.

Though there was a small issue; where the heck was everyone else?

Putting his hand on his ear, he sighed in relief when he felt the familiar ear-piece he used to communicate with either Dr. Holiday, agent Six, or other Providence agents prior to his time travel experience. After hearing the familiar sound of static, the teen started attempting to contact his friends, "Doc, you hear me? Six, do you copy? Bobo? Anyone?"

Once again, the sound of static filled his ear.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Rex turned around and faced the girl, who looked somewhat confused by what he did. "Would you, I don't know, happen to know where the closest Providence base would be?" the teen asked

"What the heck is Providence?" the girl asked, apparently confused by what this guy had just asked her.

Upon hearing the girl's question, Rex was hoping she was just playing a joke on him about Providence, because this wasn't funny right now. Who the heck didn't know what Providence was! For the most part, they kept people safe from EVOs all around the world, that's not something anyone wouldn't know about, even people who hate the organization knows about them. Add in that he was one of their top agents, so that meant a good portion of people knew about him as well.

Her reaction wasn't exactly a good sign for Rex at this very moment.

Sighing, the teen decided to put that away, for now.

The only other thing that could help him right now, is knowing where the heck he was right now. Since the only thing, he could see for quite a ways as either trees or bushes, making it evident that they were quite deep inside a forest of some kind.

"Okay... uh, where are we right now?" he proceeded to ask, taking in his surroundings.

Immediately, the girl didn't hesitate to answer his question, "Oh, that's easy, we're currently in Emerald Forest right now."

" _Emerald Forest_?" he asked, making the EVO wonder where the hell he was. Ever since being taken in by Providence, he received an education like most kids from Dr. Holiday, but not once did he ever learn about a place having a forest called that.

Sure, there was quite a few forest around the country, but this name was completely new.

Deciding to ask something else, he needed something useful, "Okay then... how about what state we're in? Maybe Washington, Oregon, or are we on the East Coast? Cause I don't remember being in an area with this much forest."

With that in mind, the girl raised her hands and gestured them in a manner that made it seem like she had no idea what he was talking about, something Rex found alarming.

"We're in the Kingdom of Vale if that helps you in any way. I guess?" the girl said, hoping that this guy was just disoriented and was just having trouble remembering some of the most basic things about Remnant. Never before had she heard names like the ones the guy had just said.

After about a minute or two, the girl noticed the guy had said anything at all.

"If this helps, my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose." the girl chuckled awkwardly while holding out her hand in a friendly way. Upon hearing her name, Rex knew that something was very wrong with what was going on right now, but he decided to throw that out the window for now.

Letting out a weak chuckle, Rex extended out his hand, "Name's Rex Salazar."

"That's a pretty neat name," Ruby commented, never hearing a name like that before. Ever since she could remember, Ruby knew that everyone's name was associated with a color of some kind and if they didn't, it meant that their family went back farther than the Great War from long before most people were born.

So for him to have that kind of name, it either meant that his family is quite old or his parents didn't necessarily follow such customs of their time.

"Yeah... well, most people call me Rex." the teen responded nonchalantly.

Before Rex could say anything else to the girl named Ruby, another voice, one that of a female, erupted from the tree line surrounding the two of them, "Hey, Lil' sis, what were you trying to say earlier, we didn't exactly catch what you said."

Both looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from. The first thing Rex could say about the newcomer was that she was definitely one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen before. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached down to her back, light violet eyes, as well as pale skin. Even looking to be about a year older than Rex himself, but was an inch or two shorter than him.

Rex, however, caught onto the fact that the blonde girl called Ruby her sister.

' _They're probably step-siblings, even if the colors make that very difficult to believe, granted I find it hard to believe that Caesar is my brother, at times._ ' thought Rex, realizing he definitely questioned the shared blood between him and Caesar at times.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something, yet another set of footsteps was heard from the treeline.

Emerging from the treeline was a girl who looked to be around the same age as the blonde. Except, the differences with this girl was the long, white hair, which was tied up in a ponytail hanging off the side along with light blue eyes. Another noticeable feature was the scowl present on her face.

"Maybe we would've heard her if you had simply listened to me and left that Boarbatusk alone, like I told you to." the girl in white retorted, arms crossed over her chest and the scowl deepening even more on her face, making it clear how pissed she was.

However, the one word Rex picked out from her sentence was 'Boarbatusk', and from how no one seems to act any differently, it meant that whatever it was, it was common around here. Going through the possibilities, the chance of it being an EVO was unlikely after he initiated the worldwide cure event, so that was out of the picture.

And he's seen just about most animals from his time working at Providence since their operations did stretch across the world.

Nothing came to mind.

Great, this day was just getting better and better by the minute, thought Rex.

"Oh come on, how was I supposed to know the little thing's mother was nearby." countered the blonde girl, apparently expecting the girl in white to have said something about whatever it was that had happened somewhere else in the forest. Watching this happen, it reminded Rex of whenever he messed up while working alongside Six.

As the two of them continued to bounce trade words to justify whatever it was they were arguing about, Rex merely stood on the sidelines, having no idea as to what was happening. Then, Ruby waved her hand in front of his face, making him look down at the girl in red.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, this is normal," Ruby explained, hoping Rex wasn't too put off by Weiss and Yangs' argument.

Rex waved his hand, "Don't sweat it, and if I'm honest, I'm pretty sure I've been in arguments like these. So it's kind of weird seeing it from here."

"Does it involve this... 'Providence' that you said if I knew about?" she asked, wondering if he was serious about it. She got her answer when he nodded, clearly showing her that he was serious about this.

As the two watched Weiss and Yang go at it, Ruby decided that their argument wasn't going to end anytime soon and wanted to ask Rex if he knew about how he ended up in the middle of a Grimm infested forest, which was only reserved for either fully trained Hunters/Huntresses or students-in-training. Which begged the question, did he even realize how dangerous of a place they were in, especially since he seemed pretty relaxed about the place.

"Sooo... how did you end up in the middle of Emerald Forest, by the way?"

Upon hearing Ruby's question, Rex decided to go with the truth, "Yeah... about that, I don't, exactly, know how I got here. I just found myself waking up in the middle of a forest that I've never heard of before."

"Well, that's certainly worrying." said another unfamiliar voice, making Rex internally wonder how many of them there were.

Turning around, Rex saw it was another teenage girl, who was sitting on a rock, reading a book as if nothing would disturb her from doing so. Like the other three, she was also very pretty with pale skin, along with long, black, wavy hair. She also had a pair of amber eyes which were currently looking down at her book. Besides that, her clothing pretty much consisted of white and black, something that everyone shared.

The one thing that also stuck out was her black bow sitting on top of her head.

After seeing how little the girl in black was willing to talk, Rex scratched the back of his head and looked around him. His current situation involved him waking up in a forest, found by four girls who were completely different when it came to color, being in a place completely unfamiliar to him, and wasn't able to reach anyone at Providence.

Adding in that he was in some place called the Kingdom of Vale, a country or state, that Rex has never heard of before.

This disaster of a day was probably only going to get worse.

"Do any of you know how to get out of this forest? If so, that would be very helpful." the teen asked, clearly wanting to see if his friends were okay.

It was once Rex had asked this, causing all four of the girls to turn in his direction. The blonde girl was the first to speak, "To answer that, we were sent by our headmaster to check out some kind of disturbance in Emerald Forest, but along the way, we found... well, you."

"So," Rex said. "What kind of trouble we're talking about here?" he asked, wondering what sort of headmaster would send their students to do something dangerous.

The next one to speak was the girl in white, who did not look happy to divulge information, "I highly doubt our headmaster would like us to share sensitive information to some..." her voice trailed off for a moment as she got a good look at Rex for the first time, seeing he wasn't too bad looking, "Stranger such as yourself."

"Oookay then," he said.

Turning to face the girl in white was the blonde, "Weiss... we just met the guy, I don't think he needs your type of 'kindness' right now."

Rex shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Compared to the people I've worked with, she already a lot nicer than them."

His comment immediately earned everyone's attention as they were all curious about what he meant by that. Each one of them had their own opinion about what he had just said, but Ruby also had something else in mind when she cut off everyone's thought with a question that many of them were tired hearing on a daily basis. It was one that Ruby tended to ask anyone who owned a weapon of any kind.

"What is it?" asked Rex, wondering what the younger girl had to say.

"Do you happen to own a weapon?" she asked, her child-like tone made it very clear that she had no ill-intent towards Rex of any kind and merely wanted to know the answer to her question. Deciding that it would be best to keep the builds to himself, for now, he decided to answer it somewhat truthfully.

"You... could say that I do." the teen answered cryptically.

While he wasn't exactly lying, Rex still had no idea where he was, and if the idea of Providence didn't exist here, it also meant that they might not know about him as well.

Soon a massive smile became apparent on her face, "Could I see it!?" she asked, clearly excited by the prospect of seeing something new.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he responded. Though he did feel somewhat bad the moment he saw her crestfallen face until the blonde girl stepped into the conversation, "I wouldn't worry too much about it Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, she's just super crazy when it comes to weapons."

A small blush made it's way onto Rex's cheeks when he heard what she called him, "Uh, what's with the nickname?"

"Well, since I don't know your name, I needed something to call you so..." the blonde haired girl trailed off while rotating her open palm in a circle. Rex quickly caught on when he realized this and gave her his name.

"The name's Rex." he introduced himself, again.

"Nice to meet you too Rex," replied the blonde haired girl, "I'm Yang, and I already see that you've gotten to know my little sister, Ruby," she said while walking up to Ruby and wrapping her arms around her similar to the way Caesar would sometimes.

Rex watched as the two sisters fool around, causing a small smile to appear on his face. There were times that Rex wished his own relationship with his brother could resemble anything like what Ruby and Yang have, even if he saw this small display of affection between the two, it showed that they cared about one another.

Like Rex had learned throughout his life; family will always be important.

Suddenly, the girl with white hair, who was standing next to the two sisters the entire time, let out a groan and asked, "Could we please hurry this up and find whatever this disturbance is? I don't think being in a Grimm-infested forest is the safest place to be in the dark."

Rex caught the word 'Grimm' from the girl's sentence, yet another word that he's never heard of before.

Before he could say anything, the girl in the bow spoke up as she was climbed off the rock, "As much as I hate to agree with Weiss, I think we should hurry up and find whatever it is that's causing the disturbance. I don't believe we should be wasting time."

He then noticed the two sisters had stopped and listened to what the other two were saying, letting Rex know that whatever the Grimm was, it was certainly something to take seriously right now. Though, at the minimum, he found something he, potentially, could hit right now.

"Well," began Rex, "What are we waiting for?"

Each of the girls looked at him like he was crazy. How could they expect someone they found unconscious in the woods to be okay, let alone being able to hold his own in a fight? It would only lead to him getting hurt, or worse. Without even speaking to one another, the four girls decided that it would be best to either to tell him to stay put or have one of them make sure he goes back to where both Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were currently waiting.

Since she was the leader of her team, Ruby walked up to Rex, "As nice as that may sound, it doesn't seem like a good idea, Rex."

Rex raised an eyebrow at her words, "Why's that?"

Hearing his response, the girl in white named Weiss, stepped forward, clearly agitated, "Do you not understand your position here? We're in the middle of a Grimm-infested forest, and add in that one of us doesn't have a weapon, that being you, so the chances of being able to defend yourself are quite small. In order for us to continue what we were sent here to do, you can't be in such a dangerous place without one of us babysitting you."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me," Rex said with a smug grin on his face while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm quite capable of defending myself from a lot of things."

"Is that so?" the girl in black questioned, "So you'll be able to fight off the Grimm then?"

Nodding at her question, Rex realized one major thing about what he just said; what the heck were Grimm?

"Yeah, about that..." said Rex, "Let's say my memory is... foggy. What exactly are the Grimm? You know, just to refresh my memories." he asked, hoping one of them would buy it and answer his question. If he told them that he didn't know what the Grimm was, then he would be facing some serious problems by then.

All four of girls looked at the teen with a look that could be similar to the ones they'd give a crazy person.

"How do you not remember what the Grimm are?" Ruby asked, "They're a huge part of our history. They're even the reason why any of us are here right now."

Rex then decided to take a shot in the dark, "So you're training to fight against them."

"Well, duh..." Yang retorted. "Why else would we attend Beacon in the first place?"

As he was about to say something else, sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance, more precisely the sound of Beowolves attacking something. The team of Beacon students knew this sound had something to do with the disturbance; they couldn't waste any more time here.

However...

Rex remained still, listening carefully to the fighting happening in the distance. Without saying anything, he brought down his goggles and used a function installed in them. None of the other girls knew what he was doing until Blake saw the goggles light up blue, letting her know that he seeing something. She looked at them and shrugged, having no idea what he was doing or what she was supposed to say to her teammates.

Less than a second after this, the teen lifted his goggles and looked back at them.

"I think I know who that is!" Rex shouted, and without saying anything else, the teen started heading in the general direction of the fighting.

Seeing the guy they just found, running towards the sound of danger, the four girls wondered who the heck this guy was? Most people would've stayed away from the noise of fighting going on in the distance, but this guy just ran towards it on the whim that it might be someone he knew.

It made them question if the guy was right in the head.

Granted, they didn't expect everyone who didn't join the training schools to be a Hunter/Huntress, to be scared or terrified by the sound of danger, but it was still dangerous nonetheless.

The four girls started following the teen named Rex, hoping to know if this disturbance was someone he knew or if he really was capable of defending himself from the creatures of Grimm. They all hoped it was the latter of the two choices.

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Remnant? Pt. 1**_

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

 _ **Few** **Minutes Later**_

The closer Rex got to the sounds of fighting, the more he had to assume it was one of his partners from Providence; Bobo, a criminal EVO who Providence had captured around the same time he was found by Six for the first time and Rex had befriended him ever since.

Now, these two were good friends, even if it was strange that one of his friends was a talking chimp.

Continuing to make his way through the forest, the EVO agent refrained him using builds right now as he didn't know if Providence had any units in the area, or if it even existed in this kingdom or whatever this place was called. But right now, he needed to see some reassurance with what was going.

Just something to tell him that he's not going insane.

Right behind him were the four members of team RWBY. None of them could have expected to meet a boy around their age, just lying in the woods, and all of a sudden, run towards danger as if there was nothing to fear from it. Most of them were concerned that he was getting himself in over his head.

Even if it may be someone he knows, there was no way they could deal with the threat and protect him.

For now, they were just going to have to trust that he wasn't lying when he said he could defend himself, because if he were lying, then this would go south very quickly.

Rex kept running through the thick forest, ducking and avoiding the branches with ease. After fighting in numerous places for most of his life, he was quite experienced in being able to move quickly through different types of places, either being an urban environment like Hong Kong or the rainforest of the Amazon, Rex was prepared to work in any of these locations. It was made very apparent when the girls also noticed his movements as well.

' _Whoa! How's he able to move like that?_ ' thought Ruby, already curious as to who Rex is. Many of her teammates also had similar thoughts about the guy but put them away for the time being.

Continuing to push through the forest, Rex was able to hear the sounds of a fight up ahead.

More and more, Rex heard the familiar sound of laser pistols going off in the distance along with shouting of some kind.

' _Bingo._ ' he thought, feeling something akin to relief.

Once he broke through the thick foliage, Rex soon found himself staring at a ruin of some kind with pillars going all around it while pieces of what, he assumed, was a ceiling of some kind. However, the main thing that caught his eye was the fact that it was surrounded by numerous bipedal wolves with bone-like armor covering them, each of them focused on the single individual using the ruin as cover.

Standing in the ruins was the familiar EVO Chimpanzee that Rex had become friends with ever since he joined Providence; Bobo.

"Alright, you ugly dogs! Who's ready for round two!?" the talking Chimpanzee said, challenging the wolf-like creatures.

Before Rex could even move a foot, he heard the sounds of metal and moving parts behind him. Turning around, he saw the familiar four girls who found him in the woods, however, there was one difference this time. Each of them was armed with very strange-looking weapons.

Ruby was armed with a massive, yet again, red and black scythe. Her older sister, Yang, had these large, golden gauntlets on her wrist, which looked very dangerous. Next, to Yang, he saw that Weiss held a rapier of some kind in her hand while being in a stance, she was most likely trained. And finally, Blake held a large cleaver-like weapon in her hand.

"Uhhh... when the heck were students armed with weapons?" Rex questioned loudly, not bothering to hide his shock.

"Since we decided to become huntresses," answered Weiss, "What else would we require weapons like these. Besides that, you need to move out the way and let us deal with Beowolves."

"Bu-"

This time, it was the girl in black that stopped him, "Right now, we need to deal with the immediate threat." she said, leaving no room for argument.

With that in mind, the team of four huntresses rushed past him and began eliminating the creatures surrounding Bobo, who was currently looking at the scene with a similar expression to that of Rex. The two Providence agents watched as the team of four started taking down the creatures with ease as each used their weapons to their, what they assumed, was their full potential.

From Ruby using her massive scythe/sniper-rifle, to decapitate the wolf-like creature after using her incredible speed to keep it off balance. Then seeing Yang using her gauntlets, which also acted like shotguns, hammered away at the creature and after one devastating punch to the monster's temple, she crushed its head.

Meanwhile, both Weiss and the girl in black also managed to take out their respective targets as well.

Once the dust settled, the girls than heard another step of footsteps approaching them. Without hesitating, they turned to face whoever or whatever it was. They were soon left confused when they saw what looked like a monkey wearing some clothes and a hat on his head with an eye-patch covering his right eye.

"Easy girls, do I look like a giant dog to you?" the monkey asked in a gruff voice, clearly not amused.

None of them, except for Rex, said a word as they just witnessed an animal talking to them in perfect English. They all blinked owlishly as none of them had ever seen anything like this before. Stepping past them was none other than Rex.

"Hey, Rex!" Ruby whispered loudly, "I don't think y-"

Waving off her concern, the teen approached his long-time partner and crossed his arms while giving him a look that of amusement and joy, "Man, you have no idea how glad I am to see you, Bobo."

Fearing what might happen next, the team of four was prepared to fight if the talking creature seemed dangerous, but what they didn't expect it to laugh at what Rex had said to it. Now they were just confused at what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah..." Bobo said before smiling at Rex, "Nice to see you in one piece buddy. I already see that I got the worse of the two welcoming parties, compared to you, that is."

The two partners stretched out their arms and did a fist bump.

As the two Providence agents turned to face the four girls, who were in complete and utter shock at the moment. How could any of them think that the person Rex was talking about, happens to be a talking monkey armed with some dangerous looking weapons?

"Wait for just one second!" Weiss said as she pointed at Bobo, "This was the person we were looking for, and who was causing that disturbance!"

"Geez, thanks for the concern princess," Bobo retorted, "I had a bunch of ugly walking wolves attacking me, what was I suppose to do? Just sit there and play fetch with them."

Before the talking primate and Schnee heiress could continue arguing, it was another voice that broke out from the woods.

"Now, now, Ms. Schnee, I don't think it's a good idea you should be antagonizing anyone."

Looking in the general direction from where the voice came from, all six of them saw two more individuals appearing from the woods. One of them was a middle-aged man with silver hair, and the other was a similarly-aged woman with blonde hair, started approaching the five teens and the one talking Chimpanzee.

Pointing in the general direction of the two adults, Rex looked at the four girls, "Who are they?"

Ruby looked like she was going to answer Rex's question until the older man responded for her, "My name is Ozpin young man," he continued with a calm voice, "And I am also the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Oh," responded Rex.

Ozpin then waved his hand in front of the older blonde woman next to him, "And this lovely woman next to me is one of our school's combat instructors; Glynda Goodwitch, who teaches our students to have the confidence and the skill to take on the creatures of Grimm. Who might you two be?"

Walking towards the man named Ozpin, Rex stuck his hand out in a friendly manner, "My name's Rex Salazar," he introduced himself, and used his head to gesture towards Bobo, "And this is my friend Bobo, and yes, he's a talking monkey."

The headmaster lets a small smile be seen, "Yes, I can see that."

It was here that Rex realized he could finally get some answers because all he wanted to do right now was get some food and sleep back in his bed at Providence. But now, he and Bobo were standing in some forest with people he's never seen before, who wielded weapons he's never seen before, and were trained in taking down monsters called the Grimm.

Waking up in the middle of a forest isn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world, and neither is being forced to sit on the sideline since no one knows about his builds nor the fact that he and Bobo were EVOs here. This meant they didn't know what EVOs were and after seeing those wolf-like creatures in action, they didn't resemble any kind of EVO that Rex has seen in his time working alongside Providence.

He then felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw it was Bobo doing this, however, something was wrong with him. Bobo didn't look at Rex, but towards the growing night sky along with lifting up eye-patch, something he almost never did.

Deciding to see for himself, Rex looked and saw something to cause his eyes to widen from shock.

In the sky, there was the moon, as usual, however, there was one massive difference compared to the moon he was used to seeing in the night sky; this one had a gaping hole in it with debris floating around it like a ring.

"You see the same thing, right Bobo?"

Bobo nodded his head, still trying to recover from the shock.

Managing to break out of his state, Rex looked back at everyone around him and Bobo, rubbing his eyes and trying to come to terms with what he just witnessed. Sure, he had seen a lot of things over the course of his life, from an EVO sending him forward in time to taking on the equivalent of a god, he thought he's seen it all.

Now, he knew something was very wrong here...

Being the bravest of them, Ruby walked towards Rex and put her hand on his shoulder, wondering what was wrong with him. Then, Rex looked at Ruby and sighed, "I'm also guessing that's normal around here." he said while pointing at the moon.

She nodded, "Of course, it's been like that... since... well, forever."

There was silence for a few moments until they heard a set of large footsteps in the distance. Everyone looked in the direction from where they were coming from, and less than a few moments later, they saw something they knew was quite dangerous.

Both Rex and Bobo saw the creature standing on the other side of the clearing they were in, resembled the wolf-like creatures, except this one, was much, much bigger and had more bone-like armor covering it. It's crimson eyes immediately focused on the group on the other side, growling as if it realized they were the ones that killed its pack.

"Oh boy," pointed out Rex, "That's a big wolf over there."

"It's an Alpha, and it's a very dangerous one from how big it is," Ruby explained, immediately taking out her scythe one more.

Rex noticed that the other three girls were doing the same in taking out their weapons, but this time, he wasn't going to sit on the sideline. He wanted to see some action and after the frustrating day he's had, this big wolf messed with the wrong EVO today.

"I'll be back Bobo. I got the itch to punch something." Rex said, walking casually towards the hulking figure in the distance.

"Alright kid, don't take too long with it." retorted Bobo, having a feeling that no one had seen Rex in a fight yet.

Seeing him walking towards the creature, the older blonde called out to him, "Young man, I suggest you get back here, it's far too dangerous for you to be near it!" demanded Goodwitch, "We'll deal with the Alpha."

Before she could even wave take a step forward to retrieve the young man, Ozpin had waved a hand in front of her, "Don't stop him, I actually want to see what this young man is capable of. If his friend here doesn't seem all that concerned, then that means he's capable of taking care of himself, am I correct in saying that Mr. Bobo?"

The talking primate let out a small laugh, "You have no idea, old man. Pretty sure out of everyone that's under the age of seventeen and isn't human right now, I think the kid has the most experience in a fight."

Taking in what Bobo said, the four girls looked at Rex, curious about what he was able to do, but that didn't stop them from being somewhat concerned about his safety. They had found this boy unconscious in the woods less than twenty minutes ago, and now, he's about to fight an Alpha.

Back to Rex, he was still walking towards the large, bipedal wolf-like creature, which also happened to be walking towards him. However, slowly but surely, it was gaining speed as it was preparing to charge him. A smirk grew on Rex's face as he saw the creature not trying to stop at all, it only continued picking up speed. Seeing this, he also started picking up speed to meet the creature head-on.

Just as few meters were separating the two from colliding, Rex decided to go with the classic of all his builds; Smack Hands. Soon he felt the familiar feeling of his Nanites responding to his command.

Within seconds, the familiar weight of the orange and silver gauntlets formed on his hands.

Then, his combat instincts took over when facing the creature in front of him.

He soon launched one of his Smack Hands at the wolf-like creature, hitting it squarely in the face and launching it back a few meters. As it stood up, Rex was able to see the massive crack in the creature's armor covering its head. It's crimson eyes focused on the human and looked ready to attack him once more.

Everyone behind him, except for Ozpin and Bobo, who couldn't help but laugh at the each of the four girl's expressions, were in shock at what they had just witnessed. All four members of team RWBY just witnessed a guy create a pair of giant, metal fist, and managed to send an Alpha flying back a few meters.

That wasn't something you see every day.

Rex looked at the Alpha with a grin, "Now, thrill me!"

* * *

 **Okay, nice to see all you again.**

 **Yeah, sorry about being gone for most of the summer, but whatever. I need to explain something, and this revolves around this story right here because, during the time I was gone, I rewatched some old shows that I've watched before when I was younger, and Generator Rex was one of them.**

 **And you can imagine how this story came to be.**

 **However, this is going to replace Ultimate Hero, simply because I lost all interest in that story and couldn't come up with anything to continue it. While this story, I have some ideas I could play around with, especially when it comes to the plot.**

 **I hope this makes it up, and I do hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Until next time guys, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **A true champion can adapt to anything.**_ " - Floyd Mayweather, Jr.

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Remnant? Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

Amazing.

It was the only word Ruby could use to describe what she was witnessing in front of her own two eyes. The young huntress-in-training never expected to wake up today and go on an assignment to find the source of something out in the forest, only to find a guy their age who was capable of creating weapons from his own body and his friend, who also happens to be a talking monkey as well.

Her eyes lit up with excitement when she saw Rex land another punch on the side of the Alpha's face, causing it to growl out in pain.

Soon, Ruby and everyone else saw a large, jagged crack form on the side of its armored head, making it very obvious that Rex was far stronger than he was letting on initially. As the two beings stared at one another, a pair of crimson eyes met the dark brown.

Then, the creature let out a deep, feral growl, before charging at the teenage EVO.

As the Alpha quickly closed the space between it and Rex, the teen ducked underneath the massive claws and launched an uppercut against the creature's jaw. More and more, the Grimm felt pain all across its body from the numerous hits it had taken from the strange human it had been fighting.

Without even hesitating, the Alpha let out a roar and stood its ground against Rex, determined not to let this human be the death of it.

Watching this happen, Bobo let out a yawn at the fight, "Geez, I thought this thing would've put up a better fight! Even those pawns of Black Knight could do better than this in a fight against Rex." commented the talking monkey.

This comment earned the other's attention.

Black Knight? Pawns?

"Whose this 'Black Knight'?" asked Yang, curious about what the talking monkey was talking about. Still, it was weird having to talk to a Chimpanzee as if it was another person, something Yang and the others wouldn't get used to.

Bobo looked at the blonde girl, "Let's just say our workplace had a change of management, and it wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows. Even if they had better bathrooms, the EVOs didn't try and kill you, and... now that I think about it, the place was better than when White Knight ran it."

All members of team RWBY raised an eyebrow at the talking monkey. Still, it was strange for all of them to even think such thoughts.

However, their attention was soon back on the fight. Each of team RWBY saw how easily Rex was able to duck and block the attacks from the Alpha using the massive, metal fist he possessed. Then something unexpected happened, his fist returned to normal after he knocked the Alpha back once more.

"Uhhh... why did Rex do that?" asked Ruby, apparently confused at what the guy had done.

Looking at the talking monkey, hoping to get an answer, but only to see him with a smirk, "Just know this fight is gonna be over. Rex! Hurry up! I'm starving over here, and I want to see the kind of food this place got."

All of them were curious about what Bobo meant by that. Looking back at the fight, Ruby couldn't help but grin when seeing the massive, orange sword on Rex's right hand. It had to be a few meters in length and was way bigger than just about any sword she's seen. This also told her that Rex was pretty strong to hold something that long and cumbersome.

Then, the teenage EVO started to charge the Grimm once more and, to the girls' amazement, jumped high enough off the ground and lifted the sword above his head. Rex proceeded to swing it down and cutting the Grimm down the middle. As the dust settled, all that remained was Rex as he looked over the - dissipating - body of the Alpha.

For Rex, seeing the body of the creature turn into dust like it was doing at this moment, proved to him that he wasn't in his world anymore.

Though after meeting Ben, Rex didn't entirely rule out what his fellow hero told him about there being multiple universes. Guess that something must have happened when he initiated the world-wide cure event, causing both him and Bobo to land in this new world.

"Rex!"

Hearing someone call out his name, the young EVO decided to put those thoughts in the back of his mind, for now.

As he turned to face whoever called out his name, he saw Ruby standing in front of him as she had a massive, childish grin on her face. Rex couldn't help but the find the girl's expression adorable. Scratching the back of his head, "What did y-"

Before he could ask what she wanted, the girl then talk at a hundred miles an hour, "Ohmygod, thatwasincrediblewhatyoudid! Youhadthesegiantmetalfistandagiantmetalsword!"

" _Salud_?" was all the EVO could say in his other language.

Leaning his head out, Rex saw the others approaching him and Ruby. The first one to arrive was Bobo as he looked at Ruby and shook his head, "Jeez, she's like an energizer bunny! I don't want even want to imagine her on a sugar rush. All she would do during the fight was talk about how 'amazing' and 'cool' your builds were."

"Builds? Is that what they're called?" asked Yang, curious as to why his weapons were called such a thing.

"Yeah, I've been calling them that since... well, forever." Rex simply said.

Standing a few meters away was Ozpin and Glynda, the latter still surprised to see anyone with an ability like that. Even in all her years of being a huntress and seeing the strange things their world had to offer, this was possibly one of the most bizarre. A boy capable making machines from his body, not something seen every day.

The older woman looked at her boss, a man whom she has trusted since meeting him all those years ago.

Right now, all Glynda wanted to know was how Ozpin felt about all this. However, for all the time she's spent working for him, Glynda could never honestly figure out what the man was sometimes thinking. It was like a game of guessing what the man thought.

"What are we going to do, Ozpin?" Glynda asked slowly.

Gripping his cane firmly, the older man couldn't help but be intrigued by the boy's ability. Seeing a boy around the same age as team RWBY and who was capable of killing an Alpha without suffering any real damage, was impressive. It made the older man curious to see if the boy and his 'friend' knew more than they were letting on.

Deciding to worry about that later, Ozpin walked towards the group of teenagers and talking chimpanzee.

"Mr. Salazar, I was certainly impressed by those abilities of yours," complimented Ozpin, "In all my years as a hunter, I have never seen anything like that. Though, your reaction to seeing everyday things such as the Grimm, our school, and even the moon, is a bit disturbing. Most would merely write you and your friend off as insane; however, I believe there is truth to your words when you say you're not from around here."

Rex was taken back by the man even considering the idea of believing him, "Wait, you believe us?" Rex asked in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

Scratching the back of his head, Rex thought they would lock him and Bobo away for testing or something, "I mean, I've seen plenty of movies that end up with less than nice things happening to people in this situation."

"Are you an idiot?" questioned Weiss, who was offended by Rex's question, "How dare you assume us to be such people?! We would never do such a thing!"

She then continued on her rant while the rest of her teammates felt terrible for what Rex was going through. They knew he didn't mean anything by what he said, but each of them knew Weiss wasn't going to take such words.

In the back, Glynda gave Ozpin a look, "Well, certainly James wouldn't hesitate to cut open the boy and find out what makes him tick." she whispered to him.

The man in question, James Ironwood, is the overall commander of the Atlas military, who was also on his way to Vale for the Vytal Festival starting up in a few weeks from now. And after the recent string of dust robberies and what had happened to a significant individual under their watch, it made people like Ozpin and James nervous about what was going on.

Even sightings of strange monsters with a hand-like symbol on them were appearing all across Remnant.

The world was becoming a precarious place, and Ozpin saw the potential in some of his students to reverse such a thing. However, the retired Huntsman was still unsure of Rex and his friend; they were an unknown with no allegiance to anyone.

He was undoubtedly going to have to be cautious when trying to find out more.

Knowing that it was better to make friends with those who can help, Ozpin spoke up, "Ms. Schnee, while I understand your feeling, I would like for the rest of you to head back to Beacon and get some sleep since you do have classes in the morning. I will take care of our guests here while Ms. Goodwitch will escort you four back to the school."

Before anyone could object, Glynda then proceeded to get the four girls walking. Ruby looked at Rex and said, "I hope things work out for you, Rex."

With that, the four girls and the older woman entered the forest and started making their way back to the school.

This, in turn, left Rex, Ozpin, and Bobo by themselves. Both EVOs felt like they were going to get a 'talk' of some kind from the man standing in front of them. Ozpin looked at Rex, "Mr. Salazar, would I be correct in saying that you and Mr. Bobo have combat experience?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." answered Rex, wondering where this was going, he asked, "Why do wanna know?"

"Because Mr. Salazar, I'm going cut a deal for the both of you. One which is to benefit the all of us," replied Ozpin, who's tone took a nosedive from being friendly towards them to a business-like one.

Curious what the older man had in question, Bobo spoke up, "What kind of deal we talkin' here, pal?"

Ozpin walked closer to the pair of EVOs, causing Rex to prepare one of his builds in case the man attacks them, "I'm prepared to let you stay at my school until we figure out this mess and find a way to send the both of you back to your home, and in return, you will help me deal with an issue that has been occurring in the four kingdoms in the last few weeks." proposed Ozpin.

Not letting his guard down, Rex needed more information than this if he was going to agree to a deal of this nature, "What kind of issue?" he asked.

"The kind of issue that I'm not at liberty to talk about, Mr. Salazar." the headmaster merely said.

Putting his fist down, Rex was curious about this. He was in this world for less than two hours, and someone already needed him to do a job. Even in a new world, things don't ever change for Rex and Bobo.

"So," said Rex, "What do you need from us then?"

Then, Ozpin pointed his cane at Rex's chest, "All I need from you and Mr. Bobo here, is your skills and ability in combat because that is all that matters to me right now. I do not care for who or what you are, just know that. I only ask that you keep this deal between the three for us, for now. Until then, I will send Ms. Goodwitch whenever I need you for an assignment, do we have a deal or not, Mr. Salazar?"

Taking the man's deal into consideration, the teenage EVO didn't entirely trust Ozpin. Rex felt the same kind of feeling he got when he was around Black Knight, but necessarily in a bad way. He figured the man was hiding far more than what he was telling Rex and Bobo.

It raises the question; did they have a choice?

With nowhere to go and not knowing anything outside a few general things, Ozpin had more or less put Rex and Bobo into a corner they couldn't get out of. Eventually, someone would realize they weren't from around here and thought they were dangerous.

Heck, people would call the cops on them the moment they hear Bobo speak.

Rex looked at Ozpin, "Fine; we have a deal. But, the only thing I need from you is to keep an eye out for any reports about two people."

Nodding his head, Ozpin motioned for the teen to go on, "One would be a woman around Ms. Goodwitch's age and with black hair and green eyes. She also goes by the name of Dr. Rebecca Holiday. The other is an older man with short, black hair and wears sunglasses, goes by the name of agent Six. Another big thing, he wields a pair of swords by the way."

"I'll keep an eye out, for now, follow me to the school. We need to get you two settled in as quickly as possible." Ozpin said.

"Why's that, old man?" Bobo asked.

Ozpin looked at them and smiled at them the way Six would right before starting a mission, "Because, you're going to be meeting a man by the of Qrow. A man who you will be working with to track down these... new threats."

Rex and Bobo stopped walking when the older man said this.

The teenage EVO looked at his partner, "Do you ever learn to keep quiet?" he asked, annoyed by already having to start working again.

"What did you say to me, kid?!" Bobo retorted.

Ozpin couldn't help but look at the two with some amusement. Qrow is undoubtedly going to have his work cut out for him, primarily since the man has been working as a lone wolf for quite a few years now. Now, he was going to have a teenager with very powerful abilities and a talking monkey who indeed isn't helpless by any means.

' _James isn't going to be happy when he finds out a child, and a talking animal has been recruited to help..._ ' Ozpin thought, concerned what his friend might say about this.

However, with creatures unlike any seen before appearing all throughout Remnant, they needed help, and the former huntsman was banking on Rex to be that very help they need.

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Remnant? Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Dorms**_

 _ **An Hour Later**_

"He's so cool!" squealed Ruby as she was laying on her bed.

After being escorted by Ms. Goodwitch back to Beacon, they took Ozpin's advice and got ready for bed since they still had classes tomorrow, but the first semester was coming to a close, they were going to get a few weeks off before the start of the second semester.

Though all Ruby could think about was how awesome Rex was and seeing him create those pair of fist and a massive sword was terrific. Even hearing that those were just a few of the many he possesses made the girl eager to talk to him and see them.

Meanwhile, Weiss was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, Blake was sitting on her bed with a book, and Yang was looking through some stuff on her scroll. However, the blonde bombshell heard the constant giggling of her younger sister and decided to tease her.

"Ruby, I know we just met Rex and all, but isn't it a little early that you have the hots for him?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

Once hearing this, Ruby's face contorted into that of embarrassment as her cheeks became bright red, "N-No, I don't! We just met!"

Yang couldn't help but continue teasing her little sister, "From the way you've been acting ever since we got back from the forest, you seemed lost in your little world ever since meeting Rex. What do you have to say about that?"

"W-What? He's cool and makes his weapons, Yang!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Oh," said Yang, "So, you didn't notice when Weiss was checking him out earlier today."

Ruby paused for a moment, "Wait, what?"

"I did what?!"

Standing behind them was Weiss wearing her white sleeping gown, and a frown was present on her face. She wasn't happy with being called out like that, especially with how she was glaring at the back of Yang's head.

"Come on Weiss; I saw you checking him out. I mean I was too back in the forest. Tall, dark, and good-looking. Heck, he can handle himself in a fight, that only makes it way better. So you two, who's up first in wooing Rex."

Weiss had a look akin to disgust, "Do you have no shame, Yang?!"

"Not really," replied the blonde bombshell. "Besides, Ruby was about as red a tomato after I mentioned the idea of her liking the new kid in school."

"Which I do not!" Ruby retorted.

Yang snorted, "Yeah, after cheering him on as he beat that Alpha and talking about him along the way back to the school. If that doesn't scream the idea of you being interested in him, then I don't know what does."

All Ruby did was cross her arms over her chest and pout in response to her sister's words.

While the three members of team RWBY were talking about this, Blake remained quiet throughout this little 'gossip' time. Though she couldn't help but think about the boy, they met today, while he seemed quite laid back than one would expect until they saw him going up against the Alpha.

Rex seemed serious and concentrated on the fight and didn't waste any time in removing the threat. With his abilities, he looks like either a powerful ally to have or terrible enemy to battle. Still, she had her doubts about him, mainly in the category of being in a structured environment like their school. It was a place of rigorous studying and staying in peak physical condition.

Until she saw otherwise, Blake's opinion on the guy was that in a fight, he would be a valuable teammate. Outside of that, she wasn't entirely too sure about him, especially when it comes to his opinion on the problem involving the Faunus.

Not even realizing, the girl gently touched her bow.

Even after Weiss and the others forgave her for lying, Blake still had her doubts when it came how her teammates honestly felt about her. She endangered Ruby and Sun when they went up against White Fang forces who were working alongside Roman Torchwick, a human criminal mastermind.

Blake had continued looking into that night and tried to figure out what the White Fang would get out of this. One of their primary rules was to never work with the humans, and here they are, working with one of the worst kinds in the form of a criminal like Torchwick.

Deciding to look into it in the morning, Blake placed her book on the night table next to her bed and went to bed.

Yang took notice of Blake going to sleep earlier than everyone else. The blonde bombshell knew her partner was thinking about what had happened a week ago at the docks, who wouldn't question something like that.

Though it was getting to the point where Blake would be sleeping less, not eating well, and ignoring them in favor of searching for clues.

Returning to the conversation at hand, Yang was still teasing the living hell out of Ruby and Weiss when it came to Rex. At this point, both girls were blushing and continued to deny their interest in the guy. It was pretty amusing for the blonde member of team RWBY.

Still, even Yang admits that Rex was certainly different than most guys she's met.

"So, what do you think will happen to him?" asked Ruby, wondering what everyone was thinking.

Weiss was the first to speak, "He'll probably be escorted off the campus and thrown on an airship back to Vale, this school already has enough warriors-in-training. Besides, his abilities would probably only cause trouble since we don't know how they work."

After hearing her partner's opinion, Ruby leaned over the edge of her bed and look at her sister, "Yang?"

The blonde was quiet for a few moments until "I have a feeling we may be seeing more of him from now on. Ozpin doesn't seem like the kind of teacher to get rid of someone with potential, I mean, he took in my sister here, who also happens to be a year younger than the rest of us here."

Once hearing her reason, Ruby felt like the latter of the two was possible.

Ever since that fateful night when she went after Roman Torchwick and tried to stop him, Ruby was then permitted to enter Beacon, something she's always wanted to do. Now, she's living that dream of wanting to become a huntress and doing good for Remnant.

"I feel the same way, Yang," muttered Ruby.

Then Weiss started talking about another topic when it came to the boy name Rex Salazar, "Though I do wonder how he got those powers of his. The chances of it being a semblance are quite low since when does a semblance make weapons like those?"

Yang nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I've seen a lot of semblances in my life, but never anything like that."

"What if it's not a semblance?" asked Ruby, deciding to think outside the box.

"What?" Weiss and Yang said at the same time.

"I mean, everything we've said so far points to it being impossible to have a semblance like that. What if... Rex was given those abilities?" Ruby explained, trying her best not to make this sound like some crazy theory.

The other two took their team leader's words into consideration, with Weiss adding something else, "To me, the only way he could have gotten those powers using Ruby's theory, is that he was experimented on and given those incredible abilities of his. It makes the most sense, which is a first for Ruby."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled indignantly.

Weiss continued with her thought, "But, the real question remains is... was it by choice or by force?"

This question made Ruby and Yang pause for a second, if they were to believe Ruby's idea, then he must have gotten his powers by one of those choices. It made each of them wonder what did the guy have to go through.

Ruby certainly hoped it was the former of the two choices.

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Remnant? Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Dorms**_

 _ **Few** **Minutes Later**_

Rex and Bobo were currently following the other person who was with Ozpin in the forest. Ms. Goodwitch was her name if they remembered correctly.

Once making it to the school, Ozpin told them that he had some things to attend to and left the pair of EVOs in the hands of the blonde-haired woman. Rex had, so far, remained quiet and continued to think about their deal with the headmaster.

It was undoubtedly strange to see a man like Ozpin, who runs this school, to be making such a deal.

Like he felt earlier, Ozpin wasn't a man Rex could fully trust, but he was willing to cooperate with the man if it meant that both him and Bobo could go home. However, there was this feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that there was no way to go home. That he was stuck in this world and needed to come to terms with that fact.

While Rex was going to be able to hold his own in a fight, it was this man that Rex and Bobo were going to have to work with that made him nervous.

On the way to this school, Ozpin informed them about Qrow when it comes to the kind of missions the man takes, which weren't all that different from the ones Rex had taken on when he was an agent for Providence, but the level of secrecy kept certainly didn't ring well with the teenage EVO.

If there was one thing he had come to hate, it was secrets.

His brother kept the truth about what happened on the night of the Nanite Event, about what to their parents, and the idea of another Nanite similar to the Omega, existing.

Working for Providence showed Rex that the world was always going to be this ugly place, one filled with people who want power. This world seems no different how children were being trained to be the very best hunters and huntresses they can be while those above them merely use them as pawns.

Something Black Knight was quite known for back in his world.

Before he could continue thinking about anything else, Rex didn't notice Glynda stopping in front of a door. On the other hand, Rex didn't stop and accidentally bumped into the woman. Realizing what he did, the teen backed away and started apologizing while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry! That was my bad, wasn't paying attention."

Glynda slowly turned around, and an expression of annoyance was present on her face, "That is quite alright, Mr. Salazar. Please keep aware of your surroundings next time."

With that, the woman then explained the rules about curfew and the rule regarding them leaving their room, "Mr. Salazar, you are allowed to leave your room during the day; however, it must be within the time between classes. The only time you could be seen by the student populace is during hours in which students are allowed to eat."

Just as she was leaving, Glynda then looked at Bobo, "As for Mr. Bobo here, the chimp is to be kept inside the room, at all times."

This caused Bobo to nearly speak up until she glared at the monkey, causing him to shut up.

Finishing her sentence, the woman walked away, leaving the two EVOs to themselves. Rex fished inside his pocket for the key and unlocked the door to their new room. Grabbing the knob and twisting, the door opened, and the two walked in.

Bobo entered the room first, then Rex. As he closed the door, Bobo looked at Rex, "Kid, we haven't been here for more than a day, and you're already trying to hit on the blonde teacher. I get it, you miss the doc, but this pretty quick, even for you. Though I won't lie and say she looks... _magical_ if you catch my drift."

Rex looked at his partner in shock, "I was not! It was an honest mistake!"

The monkey merely laid on the bed and waved off Rex, "Hmm. Sure thing buddy."

Knowing that it was a lost cause, Rex rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, throwing it on the other bed. He then sat at the end of it and started processing what had happened today, from waking in some place he's never heard of before to fighting creatures he's never seen before, and meeting individuals who are color-coordinated with their names.

Yup, it was official, they were in another universe.

Letting a groan, Rex stood up and walked towards the window. In the middle of the night sky was the familiar sight of the shattered moon. Seeing that moon more than proved him being somewhere new cause the last time he checked, the moon was still in one piece in the world Rex grew up in.

Looking back, he saw his EVO partner already sleeping.

' _I just hope Dr. Holiday and Six are here. After nearly sixteen years, I finally found a real family, and now there's a chance I've lost them, again._ '

This thought would stay with Rex for the entirety of the night...

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Remnant? Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Ozpin's Office**_

 _ **That Same Night**_

Sounds of gears turning filled the room.

Then, the sound of an elevator could be heard. As the doors opened, it revealed Ozpin was walking with a mug of coffee and walked towards his desk. This had been an interesting day with the arrival of the boy named Rex Salazar and his partner Bobo.

Taking another sip from his cup, the older man then heard the sound of his scroll going off. He sat down at his desk and connected it to his monitor in front of him. Ozpin saw it was James Ironwood trying to contact him. Pressing a button on his desk, the image of the screen was replaced with a holographic image of a man around the same age as Ozpin; however, there was very little to compare after that.

James Ironwood had black and grey hair cut militarily while wearing a white uniform with various medals on his right, where his heart would be located. The man's face was currently showing his disposition, one who showed he wasn't happy right now.

"James," greeted Ozpin while taking another sip of his coffee.

" _Ozpin, I hope you've been reading Qrow's last few reports before failing to check in the last few weeks,_ " responded the general, apparently not in the mood to exchange pleasantries.

Putting his cup down, Ozin asked the question he's been dreading since picking up the scroll, "What can I do for you on this night, James?"

James didn't hesitate and wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush, " _My fleet is about two weeks from arriving at Beacon Academy for Vytal Festival. A large garrison of Atlas forces will also be present for the festival._ "

Sighing, Ozpin knew this was bound to happen.

With the sighting of strange new creatures, the attack on the Fall Maiden, and the Grimm becoming more aggressive than ever before, Remnant was becoming more and more unstable as time passes and it made people scared. Both Ozpin and James wanted to find a solution and end this madness going on.

None had come to light.

"James, we've talked about this before, bringing a fleet of military warships and troops, isn't going to make things better. It'll only make things worse and cause people to suspect that something is wrong." reasoned Ozpin, hoping to get his friend to see what the effect of these ships would have.

" _Ozpin, we're out of time! The Fall Maiden was attacked, and half her powers were taken! Do you not understand that!? The time to sit by has long past, now is the time to show our enemies that we're aware of them and that we're willing to do what's necessary._ " exclaimed James.

Then, the sound of the elevator could be heard in the background. Knowing who this could be, Ozpin looked at his oldest friend, "James, we'll talk about this in the morning. Bringing military might to Vale will only make things worse, please understand that."

James didn't say anything as Ozpin turned off the call and just in time, the elevator door opened, revealing an individual that Ozpin had been expecting for some time now.

Standing in front of Ozpin was a man with pale skin and long, black hair with some parts of it greying. He was also wearing a long coat. The most noticeable features were his golden gauntlet and golden straps that formed a circle where his heart would be.

"Hello... Ozpin. It's been awhile, old _friend_." the man said with a cold, sinister smile.

The headmaster knew he made plenty of deals that were questionable at the time, however, none of them have made him feel like he opened up the door to Hell itself and let out the Devil himself.

"Van Kleiss, it's been quite some time." responded Ozpin

* * *

 **I'm back with this story!**

 **Yeah, sorry about the long delay, but there were other ideas I had in mind when making this story, and this one was thrown in the back.**

 **This is just the beginning, and I decided to make Ozpin a bit different since he will act like this with only Rex and the others who know about the existence of all these myths and legends throughout Remnant. I took inspiration from Harrison Wells from the TV show Flash, mostly season one, when thinking of how to make him different.**

 **And um, Van Kleiss is back, by the way. XD**

 **So yeah, this is the second upload I've done within twenty-four hours, which is kinda new to me.**

 **Until next time guys, I'll see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **There are no secrets that time does not reveal.**_ " - Jean Racine

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Back to Work**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Dorms**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

Rex was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, something everyone in his previous life knew very well. They all knew he despised the idea of waking up just as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, which made the teenage EVO groan in annoyance right now as he was heading to the school's cafeteria for breakfast.

He went alone because when Rex tried waking up Bobo, the EVO chimpanzee gave him the bird.

Wasn't exactly the first time Bobo had done something like this, in fact, Rex had gotten used to his partner's crude manners after working with him for as long as he has. As he was walking along the outside paths in the chilly morning air, the teenage EVO was given a chance to explore the school and realize just how massive it was.

Compared to the HQ of Providence, it made it look like a dollhouse. This school looked resembled a castle from some sort of story, unlike the one Van Kleiss resided in.

Letting out a yawn, Rex sauntered along one of the numerous paths which lead to the school's cafeteria. Before leaving the dorm area, Rex used his ability to hack into computer systems and found out the layout of the school and where everything was located.

It was the only reason why he was able to find his way around the school, that and because there wasn't any else around to ask.

After a few minutes of walking around, the teen soon found himself standing in front of a pair of wooden doors. Just as he put his hand on the handle.

"Rex?"

Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Rex turned around and saw Ruby. Instead of wearing that red and black outfit he saw her wearing last night, Ruby was wearing a uniform of some kind, even thinking that it looked cute on her.

'Wait, did I just think that?' Rex asked himself.

It hadn't even been a week and he was already thinking about girls. Deciding to say something, Rex greeted the girl, "Oh, hey there, Ruby."

"Morning, Rex. I was wondering who that was walking around the school," said Ruby.

Rex scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I was just walking around, getting used to the place. Also, trying to get some breakfast."

"Oh, you too?" Ruby asked, surprised to hear this.

In reality, Ruby just said that because the real reason why she was even awake at this hour was because she saw Rex from her window at the right moment. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, the girl got changed into her uniform as quick as she could and started looking for the teenage boy so she could talk to him.

She didn't know why maybe it had something to do with Rex being able to create weapons from his own body or maybe because she wanted to make feel comfortable since he was far away from home by the looks of it.

Honestly, Ruby thought he could use a friend here.

"Ruby?"

The girl then shook her head and realized she had spaced out and didn't hear what he had to say. She then noticed how Rex had been waving his hand in front of her face for about a few seconds since she hadn't responded to anything he said.

"I'm so sorry! I spaced out!" she exclaimed, feeling terrible for not listening.

"Uh, it's no big deal. I just asked if you wanted to get some breakfast with me, I mean, you are here, so might as well," explained Rex, still trying his best not to seem nervous because he just met this girl yesterday.

He then quickly added, "And you don't have to! I mean, you just met me the other day."

This time it was Ruby's turn to be nervous as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks, "S-Sure, I don't mind."

"Wait, really?" questioned Rex.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I mean... sure we just met yesterday, but I'm pretty sure you're a good person. And you're pretty cool too."

The teenage EVO caught onto the last part of her reason and raised an eyebrow at it. People very rarely used the word 'cool' when talking about Rex and his abilities, usually, it consisted of less than pleasant words because of him being an EVO.

"You think I'm cool?" asked Rex while opening the door.

Ruby walked past him and entered the expansive cafeteria, answering his question, "Yup! Who wouldn't think you are?" she said with a bit of excitement.

"I can think of a lot of people who would disagree with those words," muttered Rex, low enough so Ruby couldn't hear.

Following close behind her, Rex looked around and couldn't help but be in awe of how big it was. He had been to a lot of different places in his life; Hong Kong, the Amazon rainforest, and other exotic places around the world. But to see a building this large for students to use was, strange, to say the least.

Another thing he noticed was that there wasn't any else besides the two of them.

"Is it this empty in the morning?"

Ruby heard his question and gave him an answer, "It is, but doesn't really fill up till later in the morning."

Then Rex asked his next question, "So do you usually wake up this early. I can tell you that I'm almost never up at this time."

Hearing this, the girl in question was glad to be facing away from Rex since her cheeks were bright red, "Sometimes, I do." she lied as best as she could, hoping he wouldn't dig any further than what he was told.

"Oh okay," said Rex.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ruby was happy to know anyone wouldn't find out anytime soon why she left so early in the morning. Compared to the rest of her team, outside of Yang, Ruby tended to wake up later than both Weiss and Blake, but she was younger than them by a year and stayed up late at times to work on assignments for class.

Which she happened to have done last night.

She was still trying to get this leader thing down and was trying her best, even if she did stumble at times.

After getting on line, Ruby grabbed a bowl of cereal while Rex grabbed a cup of coffee and grabbed some bacon and eggs. Since they were the only ones besides the cooks, it was easy to find some seats. Once sitting down across from each other, Rex didn't hesitate in shoving food into his mouth.

Seriously, he hasn't eaten anything since the morning before taking on the equivalent of a god.

"Guessing you were hungry?" Ruby asked while giggling.

Rex looked up at the girl, "You have no idea." he answered.

As they ate in silence, the questions they for one another were building up. Rex knew he needed to ask questions about this world because he couldn't walk around, knowing anything. While Ruby wanted to know more about Rex after witnessing his ability to create weapons from his body and the experience he has, especially with what his... friend, said.

 _'I'm never going to get used to a talking monkey._ ' Ruby thought while shaking her head.

Catching onto that, Rex called out to her, "Pretty sure you guys are still getting used to seeing a talking monkey, aren't you?" he guessed and smiled when Ruby laughed sheepishly.

"Was it that obvious?"

The EVO nodded, "Yeah, and Bobo told me about the looks you guys were giving him. I'm not surprised, I don't think talking animals are a thing here, are they?"

Ruby shook her head and laughed, "No, they're not."

"Figured," replied Rex, "I can admit this much, seeing this school of yours, I can tell that it's so much better than where I used to work and live at."

It was here Ruby remembered Rex mentioning a place called Providence. Outside of a few names, Rex hadn't mentioned much of the place. Granted, they just met so she didn't expect him to talk about everything at once.

"Uh, Rex, I was wondering... you mentioned Providence when we found you. What is 'Providence', exactly?"

Taking a moment to take in her question, Rex leaned back and thought about it. In his time working with Providence, Rex learned about the harsh reality of the world and realizing he couldn't save everyone he came across.

"Where I'm from, Providence is a worldwide agency created to deal with EVOs. I was one of their best agents when it came to fighting EVOs and dealing with threats that the average Providence grunt couldn't face off against," explained Rex, trying his best to make it better than they seem.

He knew people didn't exactly approve of their methods, mainly about them using an EVO such as himself to fight other EVOs.

Ruby then asked the next logical question, "EVO?"

Putting down his cup of coffee, Rex tried his best to answer her question, "To put it simply, where I'm from some people were affected by an event a few years ago and became these... monsters, creatures, or whatever you would call them. For the most part, EVOs acted wildly and caused trouble for those who didn't change. That's where I come in, Providence thought of the idea of using an EVO to fight other EVOs."

It didn't take long for Ruby to understand what Rex had said.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "They used you as a weapon?!"

Rex bobbed his head from side to side, "I guess you can say it like that, but it's a lot more complicated than that, believe me, it is."

The teenage EVO took another sip of his coffee. After going through everything he's been through in his life, Rex got used to drinking coffee to keep him going sometimes, especially after Black Knight came to power and took over Providence. Needing to stay awake and alert at all times, took its toll on everyone, even Rex with his Nanites keeping him running.

After answering her question, it was Rex's turn to ask a few regarding Remnant and some of the basics he needed to know, and keeping Ozpin's deal in mind, the teen needed to know a few things at the least. Putting his cup down, he looked at Ruby, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a few things?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, sure. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. So, what do you wanna know?"

"Like, the basics of this... world," answered Rex, "Yeah, I'm never gonna get used to saying that."

Not being to help herself, Ruby laughed at his response.

"Hey," said Rex with a frown, "It's not that funny!"

Granted, it didn't take long for him to start smiling and, eventually, laughing himself.

From there, Ruby started to explain some of the basic facts about their world, like the four Kingdoms of Remnant. With Rex realizing how different this world was compared to his in quite a few ways. After the four Kingdoms, she then talked about the hunters and huntresses of their world, talking about their importance in keeping peace and fighting back the creatures of Grimm, a race of beings who want nothing more than to destroy humanity. The girl then talked about another sore topic of their world; the Faunus, a topic she knew involved one of her teammates; Blake.

Ruby talked about the hate and discrimination towards the Faunus, a sub-species of humans who've gained animal-like traits. Even talking about a conflict that was all about the Faunus wanting to be treated as equals, which ended with the situation getting somewhat better.

"Wow."

That was all Rex could say when hearing the Faunus's situation.

To be honest, it sounded somewhat like the situation back where he's from, but on a completely different scale. On this world, Rex saw how there was a common enemy in the Grimm, but even humanity still had their internal issues, but from his world, Providence had done things differently, like using Rex to fight them and cure them whenever he could.

"Looks like neither of our worlds are all that different in some places," commented Ruby.

Rex nodded, "I guess so."

There was a bit of time where neither one said anything. Both of them were still trying to digest all they were told. The teenage EVO knew this world was as dangerous as his own but was different in some ways like some of the internal problems humans were having with people who looked like them, but with a tail or something like that. Though if he needed to, Rex could hold his own in a fight.

For Ruby, all she could think about was how messed this 'Providence' was in using Rex as a weapon to fight the same species that Rex is a part of. He had to fight those who were just like him, but for what reason could there be? How could he even agree to do such a thing?

All these questions were floating in Ruby's mind, however, she knew Rex wouldn't give such personal reasons to a stranger like her, and the girl put those thoughts away, for now.

Once they both finished exchanging information, they continued to sit there and eat their breakfast while talking about a few things here and there.

"Thanks though," Rex said, completely out of nowhere.

Surprised by his words, Ruby started blushing, "W-What? I didn't d-do anything?"

"I mean, it was nice to talk to someone outside of, um, a talking monkey who needs a bar of soap in his mouth sometimes."

Hearing that, Ruby shook her head, "It was nothing, besides, who doesn't mind making a new friend, I hope?"

For the first time since waking up in this new world, Rex was feeling a lot better than before. Sure, he had Bobo with him for the ride, but outside of him, there wasn't anyone else the guy could've talked to. Now, Rex has Ruby he can talk to sometimes.

Rex nodded with a grin, "Yeah, friends."

Before either one could say anything, Rex looked up at the clock and realized he had a few minutes before other students would show up. Remembering what Glynda told him, the teenage EVO sighed, "Sorry, Ruby, but I gotta go."

As soon as she heard that, Ruby felt a pang of disappointment when hearing Rex needed to leave.

She understood why he needed to go because since he wasn't an actual student at the school, people would question why someone like him was doing at the school. The whole thing would turn into a mess for the headmaster and Rex.

"I understand. Hopefully, I'll see you around."

Standing up, Rex looked at her and gave her a smile, "Oh, you'll see me around. If there's one thing people have told me; it's that I'm pretty persistent, or is a pest. Could never really tell the difference."

With that, the teenage EVO took his leave and left the cafeteria, hopeful that he was going to be able to do something other than being stuck in that room all day long.

However, what Rex didn't see was the massive smile plastered on Ruby's face.

In that time she got to talk to Rex, the girl couldn't help but realize how much there was to him. Talking about his job and saying there was more to it than what she assumed it to be like. He seemed so carefree and laid-back about so much. Heck, Ruby saw how easily he was adjusting to life here, but knew he was probably feeling a lot different than what he showed her.

' _Now, I can't stop smiling after talking to him... ugh, what is wrong with me?_ ' thought Ruby.

As quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared when she saw the door to the cafeteria open, revealing the rest of her teammates. Ruby saw each of them staring right at her with their own expressions, Yang had a grin plastered on her face, Blake looked Ruby with an eyebrow raised and her mouth in a thin line, and Weiss had a frown present on her face while glaring at their leader.

"Oh boy..." muttered Ruby, acting like a child who was just caught by their parents.

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Back to Work**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Ozpin's Office**_

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

"Does this elevator come with music?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Cause all the elevators I've been on, have music playing."

"Yes, I'm positive professor Ozpin does not have music on this elevator."

"Come on, don't li-"

Before Bobo could speak another word, the woman named Glynda Goodwitch turned around in an instant and glared at the talking monkey, telling him, "Yes, I am positive, now no more questions, Mr. Bobo."

Meanwhile, Rex smirked at his partner's actions, leave it the talking chimp to piss off a teacher. The only reason why they were even in this elevator in the first place, was because they were heading up to see Ozpin, who requested both Rex and Bobo's presence. It doesn't take a genius to know Ozpin was probably going to assign them a mission or something of that sort.

After Rex managed to make it back to him and Bobo's room, with the teen having a few close calls along the way.

However, it was here he thought back to the conversation he and Ruby had in the morning, one which brought a smile to the teen's face. There was something to Ruby he couldn't figure out, this kind of innocence surrounding her, making her this kind of beacon of light. For most of his own life, Rex was always surrounded by secrets and lies about his old life, either the ones he told in the past or those around him.

It was... nice, for once.

What Rex didn't realize was Bobo had caught the smile on the teen's face.

' _Well, well, what do you know? Nice to see the kid adjusting._ ' Bobo thought, amused by his partner's expression, thinking it probably had something to do with the girl in red from yesterday.

Before anyone could say anything, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opening moments later. Both EVOs had seen White Knight's office before, but Ozpin's office was on a completely different level with his office looking like the inside of a clock, with the gears ticking above and below them.

Not being able to help himself, Rex let out a whistle, "Man, this place looks a lot cooler than White Knight's old office."

"Even if none had seen it for years," Bobo added.

Walking inside, they saw Ozpin sitting a desk at the back of the room, behind him was a large window where one could see the entirety of the school. As they walked towards his desk, Bobo and Rex stopped when they saw Glynda walk around and stand behind the man.

It was silent for a few moments until the older man put his cup of coffee down, "Mr. Salazar and Mr. Bobo, I hope that you're adjusting to being here."

Rex shrugged his shoulders, "Been about a day and a half, so yeah."

"I see," Ozpin said with a small smile, "And, Mr. Bobo, how have you been?"

The EVO let out a 'clicking' sound with his teeth, "Not having to get up to get food and not having to work, it's been pretty good so far."

Ozpin nodded, "Good. Now, as for why I've called you two up for, I have a mission for you two."

"What kind of mission?" asked Rex as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Picking up his cup of coffee, Ozpin took a sip before putting it down once more and letting out a sigh, "A few days ago, a good friend of mine by the name of Qrow Branwen, an experienced hunter, and a good man, sent us information regarding a recent attack on a town, involving the sighting of these new creatures. However, he's gone missing and hasn't sent us a message since leaving the town which was attacked."

Taking in all that they were told, Rex asked the question in his mind, "And you want us to go looking for him?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No, I want you to continue following his leads surrounding the attacks and find any information regarding the creatures and where they could have possibly come from, and find out why they've also been spotted attacking the Grimm as well. That all is I ask you two to do."

Hearing the man simply discard his own friend's life like that, Rex spoke up, "You're gonna leave your friend to die."

"That is not my intention here, but I know my own friend well enough to realize this much about him, Qrow would want us to follow the trail he was looking into. Mr. Salazar, please don't think I'm letting my friend die, but finding him isn't the primary goal here." reasoned Ozpin.

Taking a moment to breathe, Ozpin looked Rex in the eye, "I'm simply doing what's best for everyone here in the kingdom. Please, just help us find out what these creatures are and what they could possibly want."

Rex and Bobo looked at each other, both of them knew these words well enough.

It was one White Knight told them on a daily basis. Everything Providence did was for the sake of everyone, not just a few.

After taking a few seconds to think, Rex gave the man his answer, "Fine, we'll go. But, let's get one thing straight; If I even find a single clue that helps me find your friend, I'm going, are we clear?"

Ozpin let out a soft chuckle at the young man's words, "Yes, you two will be leaving tonight. I and Ms. Goodwitch will escort you two to the sky docks where a Bullhead will take you to the last known location of Qrow. From there, you two are to follow the information we've gathered about these creatures and from Qrow had gathered since he was last heard from."

Rex nodded, "Got it."

With that, the two EVOs walked towards the elevator. Rex pressed the button, causing the doors to open. As both of them walked into the elevator, Rex and Ozpin looked at each other one last time before the door closed.

Taking a long sip from his mug, Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Glynda," called out the man.

This made the woman in question surprised, Ozpin rarely called her by her name, making Glynda surprised when he did, "Yes, professor Ozpin?"

"Please get a Bullhead ready for Mr. Salazar and Mr. Bobo's departure tonight," he asked of her.

Glynda did what he asked of her and walked away, but not before asking the man a question she's had on her mind since hearing what he asked of both Rex and Bobo, "Ozpin, why did you ask those two to deal with this? Wouldn't a more experienced group be better suited for this type of mission?"

Ozpin let a humorless laugh before speaking, "Ms. Goodwitch, I believe asked you to do something for me. Did I not?"

Hearing his response, the woman nodded, "Of course, have a good day, professor Ozpin."

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Back to Work**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Dorms**_

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

"Yang!" Ruby whined, "Can you please stop with that?!"

"Nope," Yang replied.

Ruby groaned in annoyance as her older sister continued to make teasing remarks about her ever since what had happened this morning with Rex. Every chance there was to speak, it was all Yang would talk about. However, both Blake and Weiss were getting tired of hearing this.

As the four girls were walking back to the dorm, besides Yang's remarks, they were talking about their impending break before the start of the second semester. A time where they would be allowed to be off from school and catch up on some stuff. Since it was around two weeks long, both Ruby and Yang were planning on visiting their father on the second weekend of the break.

It had been a few months since they saw their dad, so they were going to use this opportunity to do so.

Curious what the others were planning on doing, Ruby looked at Blake and Weiss, "So what are you guys gonna do for the break?"

Weiss was the first to respond, "I might go home and visit my father and sister if she's home. Outside of that, I'll probably come back to the school a few days early to prepare for the start of the next semester."

"Blake," Ruby called out.

The girl didn't respond at first until Ruby called out to her once again, "Blake? You okay?"

Realizing what happened, the girl nodded, "I'm fine, just tired. What was the question again?" she asked.

"I asked what you were going to do for the two weeks we're off for," Ruby repeated.

The girl didn't respond for a second, "Uh, I'll probably be here, catch up on some stuff."

None of the others were too sure to take Blake's words. Ever since what had happened at the docks a few weeks ago, Blake had been far more reserved than before. They all knew her former ties to the White Fang, but none of them held that against her now, why should they?

They all came from different walks of life. Ones who came from mundane beginnings, one who came from the elite of Remnant, and one who was part of a terrorist group. Now, they needed to trust and lean one another.

"Blake, are you okay?" Yang asked, concerned about her partner.

Blake looked at Yang, her expression conveyed how irritated she looked, "I said I'm fine, didn't I?"

Yang saw this and replied with, "Just... checking, you know."

They were all concerned that Blake would go after any leads involving the White Fang. Once they reached their dorm room, Blake opened the door and walked inside, leaving the other three outside the door. Yang, Wiess, and Ruby, all of them looked at each other and knew what this was about.

Yang was the first to speak, "Guys, Blake is scaring me right now. Ever since that night, something's been bugging her."

"That's quite obvious," Weiss said.

"What are gonna do then?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stated the obvious, "Someone has to stay and watch her before Blake gets herself killed."

Knowing Weiss's suggestion was the best option, Yang and Ruby looked at each other, "How about we stay, Weiss?"

The Schnee heiress shook her head, "No, you two go. I'll stay. It's not like I'm rushing to see my father anyway and the chances of my older sister being there are quite low. Besides, you two should go see your father."

Ruby couldn't help but smile and hug her partner, "Thanks, Weiss. You're pretty nice, you know."

Pushing Ruby off, Weiss looked away and let out a huff, "Don't think I'm doing this for you, Ruby. I'm only doing because I'm the one out of us three who really needs to patch things up with Blake."

Yang smiled at the girl's response, "I think Weiss might finally be warming up to us."

"Whatever," replied Weiss, "I suggest you two get ready because I don't feel like spending another minute in this school, why don't we head out into Vale while we can."

Both sisters agreed to the girl's suggestion in going out for the night, but as they're walking into the room, Ruby had remembered she left one of her textbooks in her last class, "I'll be back, I just left one of my books in our last class."

Weiss looked at Ruby and muttered, "Unbelievable."

As Ruby walked out their room and headed down the hallway. Now that she was alone, Ruby could think to herself without having to worry about Yang's constant teasing or Weiss's remarks about her eating breakfast with Rex.

The girl was about to turn the corner when she heard a familiar pair of voices around the corner, "I don't trust that guy," one of them said, who sounded like Rex, "He's hiding something from us."

"He reeks way too much like White Knight and Black Knight when it comes to secrets." the other one said.

Then Rex replied to the other person, "Doesn't matter, we have to keep our end of the deal with Ozpin or we get thrown out."

It was here Ruby realized it was Rex and Bobo, but the way they were talking made her curious. They can't trust him? Deal with Ozpin? And who are Black Knight and White Knight?

' _What's going around here? Rex and Bobo don't trust who? Ozpin? And who the heck is White Knight and Black Knight? I remember Bobo talking about those names earlier,_ ' Ruby thought.

Just as she finished that thought, the sound of footsteps grew louder, Ruby started to panic and used her semblance to move away as fast as possible from where she was. Once she was as far away as possible, Ruby tried to figure out what was going on.

' _Crude, I still have to get my book!_ '

* * *

 _ **EVOs of Remnant**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Back to Work**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy - Sky Docks**_

 _ **Few Minutes Later**_

Rex and Bobo stepped outside the dorm building and felt the cold, fresh night air. They soon headed for the sky docks where they would be picked up by a transport and taken to the last known location of Qrow. For the two former agents of Providence, it felt like any other mission to them, but in another world with new threats.

Just another day in the office for them.

"You ready to go, Bobo?"

The chimp merely smirked at the kid, "Come on, Rex, you know I'm always ready for a fight."

"Let's hope so."

Both of them walked in silence to the sky dock. Within a few minutes of walking, the two former agents approached the area where transports would usually land to load off supplies or other things needed by the school. The closer they got to the dock, the more they were able to see the headmaster of the school standing there, with a cup of coffee in hand.

Once they stood in front of Ozpin, the man spoke up, "Mr. Salazar, I hope you're ready to jump back into the mix."

"Yeah, I'm always ready for a mission," said Rex.

Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin looked towards the night sky and saw the Bullhead approaching in the distance. He then reached into his pocket and took something out of it. In his hand was a small, tablet-like device.

"Here," said Ozpin, "This scroll contains all the information we have on the creatures, from their sightings all throughout Remnant, their attacks on both towns and Grimm alike, as well as locations of large masses of them. Mr. Salazar, I cannot express the importance of this mission as well as the importance of discretion."

Just as the transport landed, Rex and Bobo walked towards it. Bobo hoped on board and just as Rex was about to do the same, he looked back at the headmaster and asked him a question that's been gnawing at him ever since earlier today, "Why? Why me and Bobo?"

Ozpin smiled at the young man, "Because, Rex, I believe that you possess the necessary skills when it comes to dealing with these creatures. So, please do your very best to find out anything you can and if you do find Qrow out there, help him to the best of your ability."

Hearing his words, Rex nodded.

"I'll bring him back, Ozpin. That you can be sure of." Rex said with conviction in his voice.

Ozpin chuckled, "I hope so."

With those final words, the transport door closed. The Bullhead then took off from the sky dock and started flying away from the school, leaving Ozpin on the dock all by himself, and to his own thoughts.

' _This better work, Van Kleiss._ ' was Ozpin's final thought before walking back towards the school.

* * *

 **Yeah, that last line will be a source of debate for many of you!**

 **Also, I decided to mess around with Ozpin's character, so there's that for many of you to look forward to. This chapter is a stepping stone for what's going to happen as things are going to be set in motion, especially for Rex and Ruby in this story.**

 **Just know this, there will be changes and there will be explanations as well as flashbacks to explain certain things in the story.**

 **Now, I leave you, people,** **to think about where this story could while I start writing the next one and getting it out as soon as I can. While also getting my shit together for school, cause I'm gonna need it.**

 **Until next time guys, I'll see ya later!**


End file.
